Frigric Calendar (Borellis)
The Frigric Calendar '''(evented millions of years ago) is used by Frigrics, an icelandic-like race from the north of Borellis (most commonly the province of Stormwind). The Frigric Calendar consists of years, which can be divided into 12 months. These 12 months can then be divided into weeks, with each week containing 7 days. These 7 days (per week) eventually add up to 365 days per year. The Frigric Calendar coincides with the seasons of Stormwind, not the seasons of other cultures. Why? Because in the ancient days of Stormwind, Frigrics used their custom calendar to know when it was good to plant crops in the cold barren wastelands of their Province. Eras To understand calendars of Borellis, one must first understand the distinct eras that each race follows. There have been a total of four eras so far in Borellis, each spanning millions and millions of years of history. The first era, the Era of the Gods (G.E.), symbolizes the time of creation, in which the species of Borellis came into existence. The Era of the Gods begins with the creation of the Earth, and ends with the rise of the first king, King Tiberius Bollomir. This marks the beggining of the second age, the Colonization Era (C.E.). The Colonization Era marks the time when Borellis began to be fully explored and colonized. During this time, many other humanoid, sentient races were discovered (by both Humans and Elves), such as the Dwarves, the Sarkaths, and the Morphanthropes. The Colonization Era began with the Great Expansions (by order of King Bollomir), and ended with the beggining of the third era, the '''Imperial Rule Era (I.R.). '''Under the rule of the Empire of Spartoi, the land (now proclaimed Kingdom) of Borellis was brought into a flourishing, yet totalitarian-ruled, age. Though many advancements were made, many lives were taken by order of the royal, incestuously bred blood line of the Cryjaxes. However, in the final days of the Empire of Spartoi, a handful of rebel Frigics, Banthaks, and Elves rallied against the Cryjaxes. King Spythe usurped the throne from beneath the tuccus of Emperor Boron Cryjax. This marked the entrance into the fourth, and current, era known as the '''Post Imperial Rule Era (P.I.R.) 'RECAP' 'What are the Four Eras of Borellis?' *Era of the Gods (G.E.) *Colonization Era (C.E.) *Imperial Rule Era (I.R.) *Post Imperial Rule Era (P.I.R.) 'What is the current year?' The current year is 352 P.I.R. The Frigric Calendar Months and Seasons Due to Stormwind's rabbid, blizzard ridden weather, the seasons in the North are strangely different than other plcaes. The Frigrics of the North celebrate four different seasons, each celebrating a part of the year, which they call as a whole, Mistveil (For example, a common saying amongst Frigric societies is, "I will see you next Mistveil, Wolf-Brother"). The four seasons that are celebrated throughout the Mistveil are categorized by their respective weather. The season that begins from Brimreach to Dewmarch is known as Iceveil. During Iceveil, it is difficult to travel. Continous blizzards (that may last for entire months) are common, and many hibernating ice creatures awaken from their sleep. Rivers are completely frozen, and lakes become mountains of snow and ice. The next season that spans from Dewmarch to Windreach, is known as Frostfire. During Frostfire, the snow begins to melt, and trees begin to bloom. Though the snow and ice never completely leave, this is the perfect time for farmers to plant their crops, as the soil is somewhat habitable. The third season is known as Windshine. Windshine spans from Windreach to Nightbreeze, and is known by most as "The Harbinger". Windshine marks the end of the crop season, and the beggining of the hunting season. Windshine is amongst the breeziest of months, and is noticable for it's endless rains. The final and fourth season is known as Treefall. Treefall marks the return of the snow and ice (more so than usual), and is categorized by its lessening abundance of fish, and greater abundance of lumber. Many lumberjack families thrive during Treefall, as many Frigrics by logs to prepare for Iceveil. Category:Frigrics (Borellis) Category:Borellis Universe Category:Last Scribe of Krypton